


Pagu パグ

by JemTheKingOfSass



Category: Free!
Genre: Blue Prompt: Bonds, Day 6, Day Six, M/M, RinHaru Week 2018, Rinharu Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-16 15:53:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16956975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JemTheKingOfSass/pseuds/JemTheKingOfSass
Summary: By the time Rin reaches Haru's side, he is crouched down in front of a short, stout dog, mostly beige with a squashed black muzzle. Haru strokes its head and quietly carries on a one-sided conversation. Rin scans the posted information, murmuring to himself. “One year old female…fawn pug...docile and sweet…couch potato… clever...stubborn.” He raises his voice and chuckles. “Hey, this one has some of your traits. No wonder you seem to like her.”





	Pagu パグ

**Author's Note:**

> Written for RH Week 2018 Day 6  
> Blue Prompt: **_Bonds_**  
> 
> 
> This is a stretch for the prompt but I think it works. Maybe. If I squint. RH are married and looking to add a pet to their family, that's a bond, right? *sweats while dumping fic here anyway*
> 
> [Iki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pomelofangirl/) I filled that prompt you gave me (finally!): _Rin and Haru go to adopt a dog and the dog loves them both._
> 
>  

 

* * *

 

“I don't know Haru, none of them feel quite right.” Rin scritches between the calico's ears, enjoying the comforting weight of the purring fluff ball that has settled in his lap. “Either one likes you or one likes me, but none of them seem to enjoy both of us together.”

Haru shrugs, a fond smile softening the sharp planes of his face as he watches the cat cozy up to Rin. “Maybe today isn't the day we bring a pet home.”

Rin’s jaw drops. It’s incredibly difficult to picture _not_ adding an animal to their tiny family when there is a small animal climbing his chest to nuzzle underneath his chin, so content she's vibrating with joy. 

Haru reaches out to attempt petting the calico again. She freezes, nose on Rin's skin, to stare warily at the approaching hand. As Haru is just about to touch her back, she hisses and butts her head up into Rin's jaw. 

“Ouch!” Rin recoils and grimaces at his husband. He resolutely sets the cat on the floor, only with the slightest hesitation. “Yeah, we can't have a cat who hisses at people.”

Haru raises his eyebrows, mouth fighting between disbelief and amusement. 

“Okay fine, hisses at _you_. But Haru-”

“Rin.”

Said man bends down one last time to bid the feisty calico farewell, before standing up and going to wash his hands. “Well, I guess we're done here then.”

Haru trails after and squeezes Rin's shoulder, leaning over to graze a kiss on his cheek. “There are other animals here.”

“Yeah I guess, but do you really want a gerbil or rabbit? Oh! How about some kind of exotic bird that we can train to remind Makoto to not burn the rice again or ask Sousuke why he's over at our place alone on yet another Friday night. Yes! Haru please, can we get a parrot?”

Haru contemplates, furrow deepening as he no doubt pictures the abject horror of a living creature in their house that literally parrots his husband. Even Rin pauses at that thought, unsure how long he would stay sane listening to a monotone version of himself or Haru, no matter how successfully a chatty bird could roast their best friends. 

They depart the feline wing, Rin with only one longing glance thrown over his shoulder, and stroll through the rest of the shelter. They grow bored quickly watching the rabbits hop around and nose through the dried grass in their cages, as well as the motionless pile of sleeping ferrets and relentlessly running hamsters. Haru stage whispers something about buying Rin a wheel for his next birthday, and he's about to get a light elbow in the side, when their attention is captured by children racing past, giggling as they struggle to open a heavy glass door at the end of the hallway. As soon as they manage to move the door, the sound of barking assaults their ear, some deep and thunderous, some only shrill yipping, but all of it is loud. 

Rin and Haru peer at each other in silent agreement before following the children to the canine area. There are three rows of spacious kennels and they walk down one of the aisles, window shopping only, since their hectic and travel-heavy lifestyle is not quite dog friendly. They see a black labrador, a golden retriever mix, and a couple of terriers before they reach the end and make their way down the other aisle. There is a cute little Corgi who Rin is tempted to admire, except there's a family clustered in front of him, staking their claim on the precious pooch who is sure to be the newest addition to their lively family. 

Rin glances at Haru, wondering if he is also experiencing the slightest twinge of disappointment at the Corgi already being claimed. Rin scoffs at himself - they _really_ don't have time for a dog. His husband stalks past the coveted dog without a second look, focused on the last kennel in the row. He's beelining for it and Rin hustles to catch up, Corgi all but forgotten.

By the time Rin reaches Haru's side, he is crouched down in front of a short, stout dog, mostly beige with a squashed black muzzle. Haru strokes its head and quietly carries on a one-sided conversation.

Rin scans the posted information, murmuring to himself. “One year old female…fawn pug...docile and sweet…couch potato… clever...stubborn.” He raises his voice and chuckles. “Hey, this one has some of your traits. No wonder you seem to like her.”

Haru hums, totally entranced by the pug. “I want her.”

“What! But Haru, you can't possibly have bonded with her that quickly!”

“Rin.” Haru turns to look at him as Rin squats down to join him by the floor. He stretches his arm through the bars and the dog instantly switches her attention, shoving her face into Rin's open palm and licking with gusto. “Did you happen to read her name? I want to know what to call her.”

Rin rolls his eyes. “Tch. Yes but we can easily change it.”

“Why bother?”

“It's Pagu.” At the sound of her name, despite the scornful tone, Pagu wags her stubby tail fervently, flopping down between both men's outstretched hands so she can get petted from both sides. Haru laughs, happy to give her as much affection as she desires, and Rin spares one second to be jealous of a random dog. 

Although as Rin gazes at his husband and Pagu, he _knows_ this is no longer a random dog - this is about to be the third member of their family. 

A shelter attendant approaches them to inquire as to whether or not they'd like to be let into the kennel to spend some one-on-one time with Pagu, offering them a leash as well, in case they also want to attempt a walk with her outside. Rin accepts the leash and the invitation, and suddenly they are inside with Pagu, left with cheerful well wishes from the attendant, assuring them she'll be back to help when they wish to begin the adoption process. 

“Haru. Her name.”

“She likes it and retraining her would be annoying.”

“We travel so much.”

“We can hire someone to take care of her when we're away.”

“Haru.”

“Rin. I want Pagu.” As if aware of the tide turning in her favor with the force of a tsunami, the smug pug waddles over to Rin and presses her wet nose against his as soon as he sits down on her level, right next to his husband. The non-existent battle ends and Rin's heart is won. He huffs out a laugh.

“She won't run with me, will she?”

“Nope. And she'll defend me from your vicious attacks to get me out the door with you.”

Rin replies with an indignant squawk. “I resent that! Your freestyle coach said you should dryland with me more often.”

“I need to make sure Pagu adjusts to our home. Who knows how long that could take.” Haru stares at him with a defiant twinkle in his eye.

Rin sighs and lays his forehead against Haru's. “I love you, you know. No matter how pig-headed you are.”

“I love you too. Enough that I'm willing to grow our family with you, though I'll have to protect all innocent creatures that live under our roof from your extreme diet and exercise influence.” Rin feels Haru’s cheek lift in a sassy grin and smiles in return, enjoying how their skin shifts together at their mirrored delight. 

Pagu wedges herself in between Rin and Haru, stubby tail thumping against each of their legs, easily assuming her position in the family. Rin memorizes the content, peaceful expression on Haru's face, and it takes him back to days long in the past when they were both much younger, before their paths diverged and after they fought hard to merge back onto the same one. Now they only travel the same road together. 

Haru breathes out, soft and slow, and Rin relaxes into the warmth. “Ready?”

“Yeah,” answers Rin without pause. “Let's bring her home.”

 

* * *

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Pagu literally means pug. Rin must have been dying.


End file.
